Three Little words
by jessipromise
Summary: This story is way diffrent then any of my others. A girl named Brea Michaels does her absolute best to fit in but its never easy. I own all characters!
1. Chapter 1

"Bitch ugly fat" these words all replayed in my head as i ran home from school. How is it possible to only make it through the first two periods of school without having to go home because everyone hates you? It shouldn't be possible but for me it is.

I ran home as fast as i possibly could trying to ignore everything around me. When i got home the house reeked of booze. I quietly slipped into the living room trying very hardly not to awake my sleeping dad. If i woke him up i would get to play daddys little punching bag... again. Being is quiet as i could and still very upset at what happened at school i slipped upstairs and into the bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush dropped my bookbag on the floor got on my knees next to the toilet and jammmed the toothbrush down my thoat i wiggled it around until i threw up. I haven't eaten since Thursday and it was monday so almost nothing came out. I set my toothbrush on the counter and slid mybody against the wall. I was quiet. I didn't move and did my best not to think about anything ir anyone. I stayed that way for about 10 or 15 minutes before getting up and going into my room. I knew i had to go back to school if i didn't they would think i ditched and would suspend me and tht would make my dad very angry which is the last thing i wanted. I figured i could probably make it back before 3rd hour if i hurried. So it was settled. I had to go back to school. How much worse could it get? I went back into the bathroom and dried my tears. I combed my hair real quick and glanced at my reflection in the mirror dissaproving at what stared back. "No wonder they make fun of you" i whispered to myself. I sigh as i pick up my bookbag and tredge down the stairs. I quietly walk through the living room where my father is still passed out on the couch. I quickly leave the house. Just as I'm about to leave the front porch a cold hand grabs my arm making me shiver as i whip my head around "Brea are you okay?" He had concern in his voice. "Emmett what are you doing here?" I reply earlier i said everyone hated me well that was a lie i did have one good friend. Emmett. Emmett is kinda cute in a nerdy sort of way. He has blondish brown hair almost always spiked up and hazel eyes. He is tall and somewhat lanky but hey he is my best and only friend. "I came to check on you, make sure you were okaay" he grinned a sort of cheesy smile that of course made me smile.,"so are you?" Confused i reply "am i what?" He laughs at me "are you okay?" "Oh yeah I'm fine i was actually going back to class" he laughs again " what's so funny?" My tone was a little snappish but i really didn't care "you want to go back to class? Lets jsut ditch the rest of the day its not like anyone is going to miss us." I role my eyees and walk away frm him i don't care what he thinks ineed to go back to class. I am a little annoyed at him at the moment but he didn't understand what trying to liv e with my dad is like. its not an easy everyday task. he's always drunk infact i can't remember the last time he was sober. When i finally arrive at school i go into 3rd hour. I sneak into the very back of the class hardly anyone notices me. Big shocker there...


	2. Chapter 2

Still, silent and impatient. That is how i felt after i slipped into class. I. Wanted more than anything for that bell to ring. My leg is shaking up against the desk after Spanish all i would have left is lunch geography social studies and then science. Then i can leave this hell hole ad walk strait into another one. Although the truth is i can't decide what's worse. Being home with my dad or all the critism at school. Right now all i wanted wa to be at home. I glanced at the clock tick tick tick it was going by so slow. I looked at the whiteboard where the teacher was writing down pages from our textbooks i decided it would be in my best intrest to pull out a textbook and start jotting down some notes.

After about 15 or 20 minutes someone passed a note to me. I didn't want ro read it and now i know i shouldn't have but i couldnt help myself i slowly unfolded the paper and read it. It said " He stupid hoe you know they sell plus size clothing you don't have to wear something 3 sizes to small" it was just some stupid kid. I ignored it. But it hurt. Badly. I glance down at what I'm wearing and try not to make it to obvious skinny jeans one or two sizes too big and a tee shirt i don't really think they look to tight but i guess no one wants to see my fat.

The bell finally rung and the teacher stopped me at the door "Breanna" she said oh how i hate my full name "um yes Mrs. Vasquez?" She has long black straight hair and big broen eyes she was tall and skinny almost every boy in school fantasized about her. Pigs. She crossed her arms and i now felt like i was on trial "it has came to my attention that you are getting picked on a lot?" I whimper a little rembering those three words "bitch ugly fat" they were now dancing around my head like a ballerina in her studio i just simply reply " no I'm actually not um i am making friends i have to go or i will be late for my next class." She said one last thing before i left "Breanna there are lots of nice people here you just have to find them" If only that were true...

I left her classroom as quickly as possible and headed outside where there were a benches and almost no one around. I went over to one of the benches that is pushed up against a wall and sat down. Why can't the teachers understand? Its not as easy to go to school now as it was when they went to school especially if your me. A fat ugly bi- someone tapped me on the shoulder interrupting my thoughts and scaring me enough to where i let out a little shreik i look up and see Josh Drew Carter and all there other little jock friends "yes?" I was a little annoyed they never talk to me and honestly I'm kind of happy they don't. "Do you mind moving? We usually sit here" Drew smiles at me either trying to be nice or just really wanted this spot. "Just move!" Said Josh really? There going to whine over a lunch table "um." Is all i said before just leaving i figured that was easier than fighting with them. "Stupid hoe" i heard one of them saybefore i was out of earshot

i sigh and just keep walking i walked to the other side of campus to embarassed to be over there. I take a seat on the railing pull out my ipod put my headphones in and turn the music up as loud as i possibly can. I stare down at my feet. Five minutes of peace and no bullying? Yeah right. I wasn't sitting there for thirty seconds before Melanie one of the 'it girls' walked by and 'accidently' pushed me off the railing. I fell backwads and landed on a rock i smacked my head on the concrete. It hurts like a bitch but i do my very best on not showing it. I bite my lip and grip the pain. I look over at Melanie who is walking a way laughing with a couple of her friends.

Someon grabbed my arms and helped me up. Emmett. "Just ignore them there jealous" i laugh at him "of what? My glamorous life? Absolutey perfect hair? Fit body? If anything I'm jealous of them" he sighs and shkes his head "what?" He smiles "nothing your just so Brea" why did he have to say that? I would rather be well anyone other than Brea. Boring plain simple brea. "Thanks for helping me up" i say as i quickly walk away from him he calls me nd tells me to wait. I love Emmett to death but sometime he says the wrong thing at the wrong time ad this was definitely the wrong time to be Brea.

The bell just rang and it was tim to go to geography. I go in and sit in the back of the classroom it was almost completely empty only a few students were in here Mr. Fiske my geography teacher wasn't even here yet. Even the nerds are talking about me. Well i assumed it was bout me they are talking very quietly. I must really be a loser.

The teacher comes in Mr. Fiske is an older man kind of plump with white hair but he has a blad spot in the beack of his head. He has big blue eyes and wire rim glasses. About 2 minute later the rest of the class is here and all talking Mr. Fiske gets there attention "Hey. Enough talking everyone look up here" instantly the whole class goe silent no one is dumb enough to talk over Mr. Fiske "Today we will be working on a map. You will pick a country and draw all the important land markigs on it. You will be working in partners" i quickly looke over at Emmett who was sitting right next to me he shock his head yes. Everyone else was looking around the room for partners "however i already have all your partners assigned" the whole class groaned he began listing off partners then he got to me "Breanna and Josh" you have got to be kidding me...


	3. Chapter 3

Nervous scared and anxious i did not want to do this. Couldn't i just work alone? No of course not. I ha to work with Josh I waited until Mr. Fiske finished reading off all the names before getting up and walking over to Josh who looked just as disappointed in his partner as i was. He pulled a chair up next to his desk and i sat next to him.

He looked at me and smiled he probably wanted me to do all the work but if it got me through this and i was still living at the end i would be willing to do almost anything. "So what country do you want to do?" I can't believe he just talked to me ad he wasn't a complete jerk. "Um i don't car whatever you want to do" wasn't a complete jerk? i should have said not a complete jerk yet he looked at me "okay listen here i don't want to work with you which you probablly already know so lets just make this assignment as painless as possible" i just stare back at him unable to form any words "what are you stupid? Mentally ill? What are you staring at?" Gosh he is so bipolar "well are you goimg to say anything?" I just put my head down and hake it. The whole class is quiet and everyone saw everything...

"Mr. Fiske i can not work with her can i switch partners please?" Mr. Fiske looks at me and i nod in agreement I'm on the verge of tears Mr. Fiske can obviously tell "who is willing to switch partners with Josh?" No one raises there hand its dead silent of course no one wants to be my partner. I look over at Emmett who is working with kelsie a pretty girl he has had. crush on for a while he lips the word sorry to me.

I look around the class and almost burst into tears until I see someone raise there hand. I look and hve to do a double take when i realize that its Carter one of Josh's best friends. He is also dating Melanie. I look over at his partner who is drew he wants to be my partner instead of drews? Wow. "Why thank you carter Drew and josh partners Breanna and Carter your partners"

I can't help but smile Carter is really cute hazel eyes short sandy brown hair super hot smile and he wants to be my partner? Yipee! He walks over sits nexts to me and smiles a real genuine smile. "I'm sorry about him. He can be a jerk" i smile because i feel like he actually cares "its okay I'm used to it." He looks at me confused "your used to it? What do you mean?" I'm used to people picking on me and making fun of me"

His smile quickly turns into a frown "really?" I just nod and put my head down i really don't want to cry infront of him but i couldn't help it. He puts his hand to my face and i jump and and go to smack his hand off of me when i realize he isn't trying to hurt me. He is just trying to wipe sway my tears. "Hey don't cry. We don't have to talk about it anynore if you don't want to" i shake my head and move his hand away from my face "no no its okay its okay" he looks at me like he actully cares "but are you?" I nod doing my best to reassure him "I'm fine honest can we just get to out assignment? I promise i will make this as painless as possible if you just want me to do all the work i can and i will"

He starts laughing "what's so funny?" "You" "what about me?" I wipe my final tears off my face "you honestly think that i would make you do all the work? I wouldn't do that dispite what you think I'm not a jerk." I just smile and nod. We start working on the project and at the very end of class u reaxh over him to grab a paper on the desk making my sleeve slide up he grabs my arm and i flinch "what's that? Is that a bruise?" I pull my arm away from him as quickly as possible i pull my sleeve back down and look away from him. "You can tell me. What is that?" "Its a bruise okay?" He grabbed my arm pushed my sleev back up and looked at it again "is that a hand print?" I pull my arm away again "no its its nothing!" Just as i said that the bell rang signalling ys to go to lunch. Just in time i grab my stuff and run out of the classroom. I run down the hall and back over to my locker. I thow my bookbag in and someone else closes it for me i jump turn around and see...


End file.
